A Change Of Heart
by charmedgirl012
Summary: Phoebe discovers what really happened when she sneaks over to the Penthouse...


**Ohh guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but the truth is that I've been having writer's block which can be frustrating at times but hopefully that will end soon. **

The music was blaring very loudly at P3 and a lot of people were scattered everywhere enjoying the band that played on stage. Phoebe Halliwell was in the club's VIP section sipping on her wine and nodding her head to everything her date said. She was getting very bored but tried not to show it. _Nine thirty four,_ she thought. _Let's see, the last time I checked my watch it was nine thirty. This is not good._ _How can someone so cute be so... boring? _Taking a distracted sip from her drink, she stared hard at his profile. He was tall, dark and oh-so handsome, he kind of reminded her of Cole. She choked on her drink realizing what just excaped from her mind.

"Are you okay?" her date asked.

"I have to go," Phoebe said between coughs. She grabbed her purse and got up from her seat, her date also getting up.

"Why? I thought we were having a great time," her date asked. _Oh please, I've had more fun_, she thought.

"We were," she lied. "But I completely forgot I had so much work to do."

"Okay, I understand," her date said, not sure if to believe her or not. He leaned over to kiss her, but Phoebe moved her head and he got her cheek instead.

"Bye," she said quickly rushing away before he could get a word out. She walked over to the bar where Piper, Paige and Leo were and grabbed Paige's car keys.

"Leaving so soon?" Paige asked with a grin.

"Yeah" Phoebe said ignoring her sister's evil grin.

"Wait, what was wrong with the hottie?" Piper asked.

"Uh I'll tell you later," Phoebe said, looking over her shoulder to see if the guy was following her. She saw that he was and she gave her sisters a smile and left. She walked outside of P3 and hopped into Paige's car and just sat there, totally unsure of why she was thinking about Cole now. She still missed him, she knew that and, even though she tried to deny it, she couldn't really hide her feelings. Even after the episode he pulled last week when they were in the attic and he took in the Nexus, she was relieved to know that she didn't want him anymore but she wasn't so sure now._ 'Don't do it Phoebe, remember he's evil now and there's no way you can betray yourself and your family by doing this,'_ she thought.

"___Why, Cole? Why?" she moaned _resting her head against the steering wheel.

The elevator door dinged and Phoebe walked into the recognizable penthouse she formerly lived in. It was not perceivable as to why she was here but something led her. Her eyes glanced around the filthy room and stopped when she saw the bottle of whiskey sitting on the dining room table.

She then saw the picture of herself and Cole, where she looking up at him and he was looking down at her. She remembered that day like yesterday, they were so much happy then.

Phoebe touched the picture and gasped as the premonition entered her mind. She saw Cole and the Seer in the underworld talking, then him taking in the Hollow and how he was trying to fight the source from taking complete control over his body. The premonition ended and Phoebe took a step back knocking the whiskey off of the table.

Cole blurred into the room and Phoebe quickly hid behind the couch hoping that he didn't see her. He looked around the room then at the whiskey on the ground, he shrugged and began to walk to the bedroom.

Phoebe let out a sigh of relief and peeked over the couch. She saw Cole stopping in his tracks, turning around again. She ducked back down again as he continued to walk away from her again but stopped when an older man in black appeared in front of him.

Phoebe looked up again. '_Who is he?I really hope it's not a demon.'_

"So are you willing to put your problems aside?" The avatar asked.

"My problems are none of your concern. All that should mater to you is that I'm willing to join your kind, become an avatar."

_'An avatar what's that?' ____Phoebe thought anxiously.__ 'I'd better look that up in the book of shadows.'_

"I understand, and we're pleased to hear it. Still, I can't not but wonder why now. After all his time?" The avatar asked.

"You have unlimited powers, don't you?" Cole asked.

_'Doesn't he know he has enough powers already?' ____Phoebe wondered, silently._

"We have the power to elevate powers such as your own," the elusive avatar replied. "To raise them above the restraints of good and evil."

"Which makes them unlimited, yes?" Cole asked.

"Yes," the avatar answered.

"Then that's why for now," Cole stated blandly. "Which means, I assume, that I can use these powers to manipulate say, time? Reality even?

'_Reality? Uh oh what the hell is he up to now?' Phoebe inner voice screamed._

"Understand, Cole, these powers are not meant to be uses for personal vendettas. They're meant to be used with others like us. To shape a future we control."

"Oh, I understand very well indeed," Cole answered vehemently. "And believe, I'm all for it. But I need to take care of something first and to do that I need unlimited powers."

"I'm afraid that can't be allowed," the avatar shot back, his patience wearing.

"Then I'm afraid I can't join you," Cole retorted. "Who are you kidding? You need me. Otherwise you wouldn't come to me in the first place."

"You're right," the avatar said with resignation.

"So what's it going to be?" Cole questioned. Phoebe held her breath as she watched Cole kneel down before the avatar, seeing the white light shining out of his hand and into Cole's forehead. Something told her to stop this but on the other hand curiousity struck her and she wanted to see what would happen next.

"How do you feel?" The avatar asked.

"I feel alive," Cole answered. "Powerful."

Phoebe sneered and rolled her eyes. '_I'd bet you do.'_

"You are one of us now. Come," the avatar said, motioning Cole to follow him.

"Uh-uh-uh," Cole told him. "Not so fast. First I get my wife back once and for all."

'_Oh please I will not take you back,' ____Phoebe's mind mocked._

"That's what you wanted?" The avatar asked disjointedly. "Your new powers can't affect love."

_'It sure can't' ____Phoebe thought._

"Maybe not." Cole answered in a low voice, "But I'm hoping it'll change the one event that lead to our down fall. The day that Phoebe met her new sister. The day the charmed ones were reconstituted."

'_Where are you going with this?'____ she wondered._

"Go back in time," the avatar advised.

"No," Cole stated forcefully, "I'd better undo what was to change what it. We were at our best, Phoebe and I, before Paige. If they haven't found each other we'd be married instead.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," the avatar began. "Changing the past to create an alternate reality has unforeseen consequences, Cole. Even for you. The ripple effect of even one small change could-"

"I don't care," Cole shouted. "I am not spending another hundred birthdays without her."

Phoebe stood up and walked toward him, telling him to stop the spell but he was so into finishing the spell to get what he wanted, he didn't even hear her voice. Soon a white swirl surrounded them both and then the room began to spin around.

"Uhh" Phoebe said as the swirl began to get faster making her queasy by the minute. The swirl stopped and they both appeared in the manor.

"It worked" they both muttered.

"Phoebe," Cole said softly walking toward and failing realizing that she was the future Phoebe.

She formed a fake smile on her lips and smacked him right in the face. Cole growled and touched his cheek, surprise washing over him as he did so. "What was that for?"

"That's for bringing us back to the past you idiot!" Phoebe replied vehemently.

"Wait a minute you're-" Cole began.

"Present Phoebe," Phoebe replied flatly. "You better fix this right now."

"No," Cole replied shortly, raising his eyebrows.

"No?" Phoebe echoed. "We don't belong here Cole."

"Aren't you curious to see what happened to us?" Cole asked.

"I already know what happened to us," Phoebe answered, her gaze piercing through his skull. "You became the Source, we vanquished you, you came back and we're going to vanquish you again."

"You came to the penthouse for a reason, Phoebe," Cole pointed out. "And I don't think it was to yell at me."

"I came to tell you that we're going to vanquish you," Phoebe retorted, lying threw her teeth.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Phoebe," Cole said. "I'm going to use my new powers and take us back to what ruined us and you'll get to see what _I_ had to go through when I the Source."

"Cole," Phoebe began softly. She didn't know what she expected to see in the past and was unsure if she actually wanted to face it.

"Phoebe," Cole said softly. "I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"You already lost me," Phoebe told him in low, dangerous voice.

"You know I tried to fight it," Cole said. "Tried to fight the Source from overtaking me."

"Yeah? When was that?" Phoebe questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Before you became the queen," Cole answered. "That was me trying to get rid of the Source but you had to stop it from happening."

"I tried to save you and our son's life!" Phoebe shot back angrily.

"Well it turned out he wasn't our son," Cole pointed out knowledgably.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Neither party had anything else to say.

"Trust me on this," Cole spoke up after a few seconds.

"I've trusted you too much already," Phoebe said. "You're going to have to accept that we're not meant to be."

"That's not true," Cole pushed. "I'll show you that we're meant to be."

He reached out his hand for Phoebe to take. She looked from his hand to his piercing blue eyes. She gulped and then looked away. The hurt was visible in Cole's eyes but he dismissed it and began to chant knowing once Phoebe find out the truth she would be his again.


End file.
